Sombreros
by Fargok
Summary: ¿Qué es la magia para una mente racional? Sólo trucos. Oneshot


**Sombreros**

…_por Fargok_

**Summary: **¿Qué es la magia para una mente racional? Sólo trucos. Oneshot

**Disclaimer: **La reina de Inglaterra es la dueña de Harry Po... ¿Qué? ¿Rowling no es la reina? Qué diablos...

**Notas: **Revisado el 20/11/10. Se podría situar en algún momento de Deathly Hallows, aunque lo escribí mucho antes. Digamos que es atemporal, sencillamente imagínense a Hermione en medio de una especie de isla desierta.

* * *

Incendio!

Las llamas salieron de la varita. Había funcionado.

Una varita hecha con algunos materiales de pociones, un pelo de unicornio y un pedazo de corteza.

¡Ella era la mejor! Fabricar una varita era algo que sólo se daban el lujo de hacer manos expertas... ¡Y ella lo había logrado sin necesidad de instrucción!. A veces se preguntaba porque el sombrero la envió a Gryffindor, cuando ella habría sido una perfecta Ravenclaw...

Todo era culpa del maldito sombrero. Si no la hubiera enviado a Gryffindor y sí a Ravenclaw ahora estaría estudiando tranquilamente en la sala común de colores azules...

Y todo era culpa de Dumbledore, después de todo, ella quería ir a Gryffindor porque Dumbledore allí había estado... y son las decisiones las que nos mandan a nuestra casa.

¿Por qué no podía arrepentirse de casa? Aunque de todas maneras ya estaba metida en esto y sentido no tenía pensar en regresar el tiempo, eso es imposible.

¿Imposible? No, no lo es, ¿Acaso no hace tres años ella usaba un giratiempo para asistir a todas sus clases? Nada era imposible.

Empezó a llover.

Todo era culpa de Harry. Si él no los hubiera arrastrado a sus tontas misiones de rescate ella no estaría metida en esto. ¡Pero Harry tenía que ser taaaaaan noble! Ella tenía cosas que hacer, ambicionaba llegar a ser una bruja famosa y escribir libros, viajar por todo el mundo. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor ir a Slytherin. ¡En Slytherin tus amigos pueden ir a rescatar a quien quieran y eso no impedirá que hagas lo que ambicionas! Sus miradas están fijas en lo que quieren hacer, y no pierden de vista sus objetivos.

El fuego se apagó.

¡Estúpida agua! ¿Por qué tenía que empezar a llover ahora? Se hacía de noche y tenía frío.

Lumus.

La varita desprendió unas chispas doradas, parpadeó un par de veces y se apagó.

Ir a Ravenclaw hubiera sido mejor, definitivamente, estar con personas sensatas e inteligentes, como ella, siempre sería mejor que enfrascarse en estas misiones.

Todo era culpa de Harry.

Una cueva. Dentro se sentía más calor, pero el frío aún le calaba los huesos.

—...a Weasley vamos a coronar...

"Estúpida canción, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza."

Todo es culpa de Malfoy. ¿Cómo los slytherins podían ser tan crueles?

Todo es culpa de Voldemort. Si no fuera por él, los de Slytherin no tendrían tan mala fama y no se excluirían de los demás. Y Malfoy nunca habría inventado esta tonta canción.

—...a Weasley vamos a coronar...

Canción... el sombrero seleccionador había cantado que Gryffindor y Slytherin habían sido los mejores amigos. ¿Cómo podía eso ser posible?

Estúpido sombrero, si tan solo la hubiera mandado a Ravenclaw. Si tan solo hubiera mandado a Harry a Slytherin. Si tan solo hubiera mandado a Dumbledore a Hufflepoff.

Todo era culpa del sombrero.

Todo era culpa de Slytherin. Si sus estúpidos prejuicios no hubieran creado la separación de las casas.

Aunque Rowena tampoco se veía muy entusiasta de enseñar a niños tontos. Y si Gryffindor no prefiriera a los valientes...

Debió haber ido a Hufflepoff. En esa casa no se discrimina, allí los amigos eran importantes.

Aunque... en ese caso con más razón estaría aquí.

¿Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin los mejores amigos? Eso no tenía sentido.

Incendio!

Una vez más el fuego inundó con su luz y calor sus ojos.

No tenía sentido. Casi iba contra las leyes naturales del universo... como si la manzana se resistiera a seguir la ley de la gravedad.

Wingardium Leviosa.

Esa pequeña roca empezó a levitar. No tenía sentido.

Ningún sentido...

Eran falacias. Iban contra la ley natural.

Todo es culpa de Harry...

Todo es culpa de Dumbledore...

Todo es culpa de Malfoy...

Todo es culpa de Voldemort...

Todo es culpa de Slytherin...

Todo es culpa de Gryffindor...

Todo es culpa de Ravenclaw...

Todo es culpa del Sombrero Seleccionador...

¿Magia? La magia es sólo imaginación de niños idiotas. La magia no existe, no es más que sombreros y conejos. Eso es la magia.

Falacias.

Harry. Dumbledore. Slytherin. Malfoy. El Sombrero Seleccionador. Malfoy...

—...a Weasley vamos a coronar...

Gryffindor. El sombrero. Harry. El sombrero. Ravenclaw. El sombrero. Voldemort. El sombrero. El sombrero. El sombrero. Harry. Magia. Falacias. Magia. Sombrero. Slytherin... a Weasley vamos a coronar... Sombreros. Conejos. Sombreros. Conejos... Magia.

Rompió la varita y la aventó al fuego.


End file.
